Hawthorn & Vine
by JSCS
Summary: Hermione is not exactly where she expected to be 7 years after the Second Wizarding War. She is working for the Ministry, Harry has gone AWOL and her relationship with Ron has burned to the ground. She and Ginny work on Harry, and he finds a new project. He just didn't expect it to include Draco Malfoy. A slowburn Dramione. Updates at least once a week. - J.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger had been extremely busy since the Second Wizarding War. She had secured a job in the Ministry of Magic—well they could hardly refuse a War Hero and member of the Golden Trio, right? Meanwhile, Ron and Harry began Auror training almost immediately, much to Kingsley Shacklebolt's pleasure.

Hermione quickly worked her way up the chain of command in the Department of Support for Magical Department Minister, she had appeared many times before the Wizengamot, and beseeched them to reconsider their antiquated policies on all magical creatures and half-breeds.

Thanks to Hermione, magical creatures had rights and protection rather than restrictions and ridicule. Still, most of the creatures preferred to be simply left to their own ways.

Ron, as far as Hermione knew, had become an Auror, but had experienced more difficulty than he expected in trying to graduate, as he was without both Hermione's help and Harry's support. Harry had left before completing his training.

Harry had suffered the worst in the aftermath of the War. He had found himself at a complete loss. His whole wizarding life had been built around defeating Voldemort, and with that done, Harry was left a bare shell of who he used to be. With no purpose, no family and nothing to occupy his time, he fell deep into depression.

Ginny was almost the only person he would let in. Eventually Ginny convinced Harry to see Hermione, and together Ginny and Hermione watched him constantly, eventually engaging him in conversation.

It was one such conversation with Hermione in 2002 that prompted Harry to speak to her about his helplessness in how to support others[, who, due to the huge impact of the Second Wizarding War on the entire wizarding world of Britain, were going through Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and depression.

Hermione simply replied, "Then do something about it, Harry." Harry's eyes widened as he slowly realised that he could indeed have purpose again.

In early 2003, Harry opened the Lily and James Potter Institute. Harry's vision was to provide support and counselling to anyone who needed it. After all, five years seemed like a long time, but Harry, who had been battling his own personal war for at least three of those years, knew that there was still pain, suffering and depression as a result of the war.

Harry himself was still living with repercussions. He was Teddy's legal guardian, and though Andromeda did a tremendous job doting on and taking care of Teddy, Harry was finally in a position to take care of him himself. As he only felt was right - he had given Lupin his word. Ginny and Harry had been married late 2002, and had taken five-year-old Teddy full-time starting early 2003. Ginny stayed at home to take care of their son, and Harry worked tirelessly at the Institute.

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione came around to the Institute on weekends to help out where she could, and orchestrated a meeting with Harry as the Minister for Support for Magical Creatures. She Implored him to consider a Werewolf Sanctuary which would provide space for their transformations, and support them before and after. As well as provide companionship. Hermione had begun to owl Bill regarding it, asking him what he felt werewolves would want, and how to best support them. Bill had immediately supported her vision, and pledged himself to run the sanctuary.

Harry looked at Hermione, deep in thought. "Hermione, you know I would love to support the Ministry with this endeavour but…"

Hermione stopped him there. "Don't you dare Harry Potter! Don't you dare! Werewolves are entitled to support as much as any other Wizard, Witch, Pure Blood, Half Blood or Muggle born! I've talked to Bill, he is all for it. He has been in contact with numerous Werewolf packs across the UK and they all seem willing. Harry, we could give them protection. Not just from judgement but from themselves. You saw how it nearly destroyed Lupin, what turmoil he was in. What if we had a chance to normalise Lycanthropy? Not just normalise it, but support the wizards and witches going through it in a safe and caring environment. To ease the pain of the transformations and to build a new pack- a large one to keep them all occupied and calm?"

Harry smiled in spite of himself. "Okay, Okay, Hermione. I understand. I will look into it. The institute is on a large amount of land - all of which is protected from muggle through numerous wards. As you know - you put most of them up. I suppose the far east corner would work?" Harry sighed, resigning himself to his friends behest.

Hermione flashed him a cheeky smile "Thank you Mr Potter. The ministry thanks you for your co-operation, and you will be financially enumerated for any expenses you incur. As well as the building and upkeep costs, naturally." Her eyes twinkled and Harry just laughed.

"Alright, alright, now bugger off! I am very important and have lots of work to do!" He joked.

Hermione had just turned the door handle when a strange sight met her eyes. She stopped in her tracks startled to see the last person she ever expected knocking on Harry Potter's office door. Her eyes widened as did Harry's.

Evelyn, Harry's assistant called out "I'm so sorry, sir, he slipped past when I tried to have him removed."

Harry put his hand up to comfort her "It's not your fault, Miss Clare, if Mr Malfoy can't help but intrude where he is not wanted." Harry's voice remained calm, but there was still an heir of menace to it focused towards the blonde man before them.

Hermione glared at the audacity of the blonde to let himself unannounced into the office of Harry Potter! She still stood with her arms crossed and mouth open when Draco scoffed.

"Potter. I just wanted to request a meeting with you. Your guard dog here wasn't going to allow me the civil liberty of even that." Malfoy motioned over to the still shaken Evelyn, who was retreated to her desk trying to stop herself from crying.

Harry winced "Right, and what could Draco Malfoy possibly want a meeting with me for? This is an institute for people who have suffered at the hand of you and yours, Malfoy, you would have thought a little more tact wouldn't have gone astray."

Hermione wasn't sure how Harry had kept his words so even, when she was almost shaking in anger.

Malfoy scoffed "Oh, sure Potter. Because you would so readily reply to an owl of mine, and accept my request." Malfoy sighed "Sit down Potter. I just want to talk."

Hermione looked from one to the other. She was sure Harry was as furious with Malfoy's arrogance as she was. Draco Malfoy had no right to be here, nor demand an appointment with Harry.

Harry eyed the blonde up and down before he sighed "Ten minutes Malfoy. I will give you the benefit of the doubt."

Harry turned to Hermione, grasping her by the arm as Malfoy took a seat. "Hermione, I want you to sit in with us. I don't know what he's up to but you're better than anyone to give honest advice."

Hermione simply nodded, shutting the door then taking a seat beside Harry on the opposite side of the desk to Malfoy.

"So, You have ten minutes." Harry said succinctly.

Malfoy actually seemed uncomfortable in the chair, in Harry's office appearing before two thirds of the Golden Trio. "Right." he cleared his throat, his eyes darting from Harry to Hermione.

"I, um, I have come here to offer my services." He did not meet Harry's eyes, but rather found the edge of the desk intriguing.

Hermione scoffed "What?!"

Harry put a hand on her arm, to calm her before questioning Malfoy "What do you mean you want to 'offer your services'? As an Ex-Deatheater? Malfoy, I could never allow you near the patients - you would trigger half of this floor, not to mention what Hermione and I have endured at your hands and in your home." Harry's voice was losing it's control, slipping into a dangerous tone that Hermione had only heard on several occasions before.

Malfoy's eyes blazed "I KNOW THAT POTTER!" He took a breathe, standing up and began pacing the room. "Fuck! You think this is easy for me?! I know what I've done! I know what I am! What I was…" he amended, calming himself down. "I have come to you, Potter, to do what Severus did. To turn to the light or whatever he called it." Malfoy sighed, and ran a hand through his cool blonde hair. "I want to offer my services as Potion Master. Severus Snape was my Godfather. He taught me everything I know, even before Hogwarts he was tutoring me in Potion Brewing." Malfoy seemed to speak much slower, If Hermione didn't know better she would think it was remorse she could hear in his voice.

Harry sat, silently, taking in the man before him. It had been seven years - Could Draco Malfoy of all people have changed so drastically in just Seven years?

"Please, Potter." Malfoy couldn't meet Harry's gaze, he continued staring at the wall directly behind Harry.

Harry finally nodded "Let me think on it. I am not promising anything. I will owl you within a week."

Hermione's eyes widened and mouth opened in shock.

Malfoy simply nodded, turned and left a abruptly as he had arrived.

Hermione wasn't sure, but she was sure she could hear a mumbled apology as he slipped past Evelyn's desk.

Hermione stood in shock, staring at the empty doorway before slowly moving to close the door, falling back onto it "What in the world was that?"

Harry shook his head "I have no idea." he said honestly.

Hermione puzzled "You're not actually considering his offer?"

Harry shrugged "Well, do _you_ know how to brew Wolfsbane?"

Hermione stammered "I…. well…. Harry! No! No way Harry! I refuse! I will find someone else. What about a graduating Hogwarts student? Surely there would be someone… anybody…."

Harry met her eyes "It's an option, Hermione. After all isn't this our mission? Both of ours? To serve and protect people who need it most? Who have suffered loss, pain and hardship because of the War? I don't know what I think, Hermione, but the Malfoy we knew at school would never come and plead with me for a job"

Hermione scoffed "Oh, Harry. Don't you dare feel sorry for him! Don't you remember what he did to you? What he did to us? What happened to me in his house?" She pulled up her sleeve, the familiar word still a constant reminder of the atrocity's she had overcome.

Harry winced "Hermione, Don't.. please…" He sighed "I'm not saying we should employ him, I am just saying, doesn't Malfoy deserve a chance? Just like the Centaurs, the werewolves and the Elves?"

Hermione opened her mouth, then shut it again. She slunk down to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. She knew Harry was right.

Harry smiled softly at her " I know it's hard, and I'm not saying I want him here. But he was trained by Snape, I don't know any better potion brewer than Snape, and Malfoy's obviously had his own demons to overcome to get to this point. I just think we need to consider it."

Hermione nodded, after all, hadn't she been the advocate for acceptance of Magical Creatures despite their own natures? Perhaps Malfoy was just another creature who needed a chance to prove himself more than his own nature.

"Okay, Harry. Okay." She managed a smile, as he offered her his hands, and pulled her back to her feet.

"Now, go to my lovely wife and tell her you're staying for dinner." He added "Oh, and let her know I will be home early, just give me a few minutes to sort out Miss Clare."

Hermione nodded, and floo'ed immediately to Grimmauld Place.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Thank you for reading! This came to me today, as I was writing "Willow and Vine". At the moment, I am unsure how long this is going to be, we'll just see where it goes. Also - I am currently looking for a Beta, so let me know if this story appeals to you!

Also, please review and favourite. I would love some feedback!

\- J. xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Harry knew he was in trouble the moment he floo'ed into the lounge room. Ginny stood there, silently fuming with her arms crossed while Hermione distracted Teddy in the kitchen just beyond.

Harry gulped.

"TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!" Ginny screamed.

Harry put his hands out in protest "Now Ginny, love.."

"Don't 'Love' Me Harry Potter!" Ginny scowled "What are you thinking inviting Malfoy to come and work for you?!"

Harry sighed, flopping down into the arm chair in front of the fire "Ginny, I haven't offered anything to Malfoy. He sought me out to make restitution of some sort by offering his services as a Potions Master - which I have not yet accepted." Harry glanced at Hermione who looked away guiltily.

Ginny seemed to calm down, and her face returned to it's usual hue. "Oh" She said sheepishly. "Well, That's okay then. I presume you will refuse him in the morning." and before Harry could manage to get out another word, she had swooped off into the kitchen to serve up dinner.

Harry sighed, launching himself up to see his son. Hermione held Teddy out to Harry as a peace offering, Harry raised his eyebrows at her then picked his son up for a cuddle "Did you miss me my boy?" Teddy laughed as his hair turned a familiar black, and his eyes turned the same shade of green as Harry's.

Hermione laughed too "You know that's my favourite hair colour on you, Teddy!"

Teddy beamed proudly.

Harry set him down, patted his head and whispered "Now, go and help your mum with the plates. There's a good boy."

Teddy nodded and went straight to work setting the table for dinner.

When they had all sat down, Hermione busied herself with pouring two glasses of wine - Ginny was suddenly did not feel like consuming anything alcoholic. Ginny prodded Harry "So, you are going to reject Malfoy's offer, aren't you?"

Harry almost choked on his wine. "I haven't decided yet to be honest. He claims he wants to do it for Snape, follow his lead or something. He actually almost seemed genuine."

Hermione considered his words before speaking "Well, he did seem upset when talking about Snape. And he said 'please' I guess that means he's not entirely disingenuous?"

Ginny scoffed "Yeah, and as soon as he's gained access he will destroy it from the inside out. Harry, Hermione, you can't seriously be considering to let him in are you?"

Harry shrugged "I don't know Gin, I don't want to discount it - the help would be invaluable. Especially as Hermione has a new project for us." Harry was hopeful that this new information would sway conversation away from the Malfoy issue.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked, still watching Harry.

Hermione took the hint "Yes, I want to create a Werewolf sanctuary as part of the Institute. You know, support those going through a different type of war of their own. Bill is already on board, He is helping me to ensure we have all we need and that the security gates will hold. I want it to be a safe place for transformation, as well as support prior and care afterwards." Hermione's mind drifted "Malfoy would know how to make a strong wolsfbane potion, I suppose."

Ginny growled "Don't tell me you support Malfoy working at the Institute too Hermione? And I thought you were the brains of this operation."

Harry looked insulted, Hermione just laughed "I am considering our options is all Ginny. I don't like it any more than you do. I can't say I quite believe his offer to be genuine, but it's what the institute stands for isn't it? To support people, despite their backgrounds or blood status. I dare say Malfoy has suffered through this war too. We're not the only side to have casualties, nor to have experienced pain at Voldemort's hands."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment, considering Hermione's words. "I suppose not." she said quietly. "But you will be careful, won't you? If you do accept him? Don't let your guard down. Either of you"

Harry nodded "I won't love, don't worry. I've worked too hard on the institute to have it destroyed by one ex-death eater."

Hermione nodded "We will be careful, Gin"

Ginny nodded, as if their word was enough. She still had reservations but she at least had aired her concerns.

"And what did you get up to today young Edward?" Harry asked towards his son, who was now donning Hermione's hair and eye colour.

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione sat in her office, going through the latest boundary reports for the Centaurs. She had met with them numerous times now, and were discussing what boundaries should be put in place after the catastrophe of the Ministry of Magic's restrictions just prior to the war. She at last seemed to have come to an agreeable result with Caius, who had taken over from Magorian after the Second Wizarding War. He was more level headed than Magorian, but still very proud of his herd.

Hermione shook her head, she still couldn't believe the argument she had with Caius over wanting to re-classify Centaurs. She couldn't believe they did not want to be classified as 'beings', rather preferred to remain as 'beasts' to prevent being compared to Hags and Vampires.

Hermione sighed as she finally closed the file, and put it in her 'out' tray. It had been a long road to reparations with Centaurs, but the fact she managed it just proved she was the right person to be Minister for the Support of Magical Creatures.

She didn't have one moment to bask in a job well done, than she heard a knock on her office door. After a quiet curse under her breath she said politely "Come In".

Her jaw dropped "Malfoy" she spluttered as the door opened.

Malfoy stood in her doorway, seemingly unsure if he should trespass further into her office without her invitation. "May I come in, Granger?"

Hermione collected herself and nodded "Of course, take a seat."

Malfoy closed the door behind him before slowly moving to take a seat opposite her.

Hermione stared at him perplexed "To what do I owe the…" Interruption? Shock? "Pleasure?" she finished, not quite as convincing as she had hoped.

Malfoy smirked "I just wanted to clear the air, as it were."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. What did he mean? Barging in here, wanting to 'clear the air' as if he had simply wanted pardon for a faux pas at a dinner party. Not stood idly by as she was tortured in HIS own HOUSE. "Clear the air?" she spoke through her teeth, trying not to allow his carelessness to anger her.

Malfoy cleared his throat "Forgive me, Granger. I am not used to this.. apology thing. I wanted to apologise. I want to apologise for how I spoke to you at school. See my parents…." No. that would not do. He could not used his upbringing as an excuse anymore. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is who I am now. And the person I am now recognises that I behaved abominably during school. If I could change my actions, my words, my choices." He inadvertently glanced to his forearm "I would. But Granger, I can't. All I can do is try to make amends now and be true to the person I am trying to be." Malfoy sighed "I am trying, Granger."

Hermione wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or her, but her chest was constricting with anger. As if a simple apology made up for the years of torment, not just of her but of Ron and Harry too. "I appreciate how hard that must have been for you, Malfoy. I will take your words into consideration."

Malfoy nodded. Really, he half expected her to hex him.

Hermione continued "So, If you are to be accepted into the Institute you would be working with me, a mudblood, to heal and protect werewolves, half breeds. That wouldn't bother you would it?" She watched for any indicating change on his face that would betray him.

Malfoy shook his head "As I said Granger, I am a changed man."

Hermione scoffed, as if a man could change so easily. He hadn't been sent to Azkaban, he was deemed "misled" into it by his father, who now resided inside the fortified Azkaban walls. As far as she was concerned he had got off lightly for his crimes.

"Can you actually brew a wolfsbane potion?" Hermione cautiously asked. Not sure she wanted the answer.

Malfoy shrugged "I can."

Damnit. Hermione nodded, not sure what else to day. The anger was still there, hot beneath her skin threatening to surface.

"You want me to talk to Harry, don't you?" She sighed. There had to be some reason why he was putting in so much effort to apologise to her, He may claim to have changed but she wasn't going to misinterpret his motives to be pure.

Malfoy shook his head "No, he has already offered me the position. I just wanted to make amends with you if we are to work together."

Hermione was gripping the desk, trying to calm herself down before she snapped. "Right" was all she could manage through gritted teeth. She was hoping Harry would have conferred in her before making a decision.

Malfoy shrugged "Sorry Granger, I presumed you already knew."

Hermione smiled sarcastically before saying quite simply "Well, now that's done, I do have work to continue on with. The expected opening for the Remus Lupin Werewolf Sanctuary will be two weeks from Monday. I suppose I will see you then, Malfoy."

Malfoy nodded "A pleasure as always, Granger." Hermione thought she saw a small smirk cross his face, as if he had just got away with murder. Hermione shut the door promptly after him, before storming over to the fireplace. She had a fire call to make.

oOoOoOoOo

Two weeks went by very quickly, too quickly for Hermione's liking. The day of the grand opening was here. She stood beside Bill on the stage in front of the Sanctuary as Harry proclaimed the Sanctuary open to great applause and camera flashes.

Hermione couldn't help but notice a certain blonde in the audience, and promptly looked away until her eyes rested on Ginny and Teddy. Much better.

Hermione clapped along politely, avoiding the gaze of a certain blonde wizard. She felt his gaze bore into her and chose to ignore it, instead nudging Bill and whispering congratulations and excited plans for their first official day.

She had discussed with Kingsley and Harry her workload for the Sanctuary. All three were in agreement that this should, at least for the first twelve months, take priority over her remaining duties as Minister for the Support of Magical Creatures. She had already brokered peace with the most resistant groups, including the Centaurs, and Kingsley had assured her there were many willing and able bodies to push the necessary paperwork. Hermione agreed, but only after hand picking her replacement team. Harry had requested that she work every second weekend. Hermione rolled her eyes at the suggestion arguing that she felt compelled to be there for the full moons, which don't always fall conveniently on weekdays. Harry laughed and retorted that if she didn't agree to every second weekend, he would forbid her to work any weekend as she hardly took any time to herself as it was. Hermione scowled, but eventually she agreed.

Hermione couldn't wait for her first real day. She had spent the rest of the Opening Ceremony introducing herself to numerous medi-witches and members of various werewolf packs. Bill was just introducing her to Scott, one of the werewolves currently residing in Nottingham Forest, when Malfoy appeared beside her. Startled, Hermione tried to ignore the interruption before Malfoy decided to introduce himself. "Draco Malfoy. I'll be the Potions' Master here." To Hermione's astonishment Malfoy held out his hand to the werewolf! Scott, replied "Nice to meet you" and accepted the hand shake. Bill looked between Scott and Malfoy before whispering to Hermione "What has got into him? Wasn't he the one who..." Hermione stopped him short before whispering back "Yes. I don't know what he's playing at." Bill wasn't thrilled when the Potions Master was announced, but considering no one else had the skills for the position, he held his tongue.

"Bill Weasley." He said confidently offering Malfoy his own hand.

Malfoy again accepted his hand and shook it. To Hermione's second surprise of the conversation, he did not have a smart remark about Weasleys to make. Just nodded and said "Pleasure."

Bill moved Scott away to meet Harry, leaving an awkward Hermione alone with Malfoy.

The silence was deafening "So" Hermione thought quickly before continuing "Have you had a chance to see your facilities?"

Malfoy shook his head "To be honest, it's my first time on the premises."

Hermione sighed, she supposed she should show him around the Sanctuary and his Potions Laboratory.

"Well, allow me to show you to your office." She gestured towards the Sanctuary entrance.

Draco nodded "That would be delightful, After you" he replied

Hermione scoffed at Malfoy's attempt at gentlemanly interactions. She briskly turned and quickly started towards the large open doors of the Sanctuary.

It didn't take long to show Malfoy the hospital wing, dining hall and bedroom dormitories. She then continued on towards the Potions lab. Hermione pushed open the door to reveal a large cavernous room. To Malfoy's delight the Ministry seemed to have spared no expense; there were several Copper cauldrons, rather than the cheap Brass ones, hanging over a narrow fire pit along one side of the room. He had a huge locked store room, which Hermione opened with her key. There was a rather large supply of Aconite which made even Malfoy envy "Wow Granger, I had no idea the Ministry had the Galleons for all of this!" She smiled at finally surprising Draco Malfoy. She held out the key "This is one of only two keys for the store room. Harry has one, and the other should remain with you." She said simply.

Malfoy took a moment, staring at the key in her hand before nodding and slipping it into his own pocket "Thank you, Granger. For everything."

Hermione nodded and turned to leave "I'll leave you to get acquainted with your laboratory. I don't know the intricacies of a wolfsbane potion, but I imagine you will want to brew one as soon as possible."

Malfoy nodded still taking in the pristinely well stocked potions lab.

Hermione had a pang of guilt in leaving Malfoy alone in the lab, but considering the alternative was to stay with him alone in the potions lab she would take the gamble. Besides, it would be his domain soon enough. Hermione walked out of the lab to find Ginny, she had been acting strangely recently and Hermione wanted to make sure her friend was alright.


End file.
